


雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️3⃣️

从上周末开始，媒体铺天盖地地报道Tony无名指戴上了戒指。  
全世界都想挖出那个被深藏的名字。  
第一次在飞机上听说时Peter也不例外，心酸又嫉妒，他想知道那个幸运的，中了大奖得到Tony的人究竟是谁。  
可是现在，他已经先人一步知道了这个秘密⋯  
像个中了头彩的幸运儿，既想被别人知道，又怕被发现。  
而且十分钟前，我还差点和那个全世界最想睡他的男人滚草地野 战，要不是Karen的提醒，我就要⋯  
Tony简单地洗漱换衣出来，Peter已经换下了战衣，红着脸局促不安地抿着犹自带伤的嘴唇等在他门外。  
男人分不清自己是什么心情，自豪？羞耻？欣喜？满足？愧疚？或者兼而有之？  
午夜梦回的幻想，刚刚差点成真。唇上残留着锐利的伤口，带痛的清新气息甜美得难以置信，灵魂深处传来偷吃禁果激动亢奋的战栗。  
我该拿你怎么办？  
Tony任长睫遮住眼睛，深深叹了口气。  
我以为我可以，只要你开心，怎样都可以⋯但是我高估了自己，连别人亲你一口我都嫉妒到要发狂⋯  
“Hum⋯Mr.Stark，你整天管我叫kid，我可以有小孩子的特权吗？”Peter鼓足勇气走到他身边，抬眼望着他好看的侧脸。  
“小孩子的特权？”Tony笑了，“撒娇任性吗？”  
“不可以吗？”  
“你想要什么特权？”  
男人转动戒指，犹自发呆。  
“我想看你的戒指，”Peter伸出手抬起头，认真地注视着Tony的双眼，“还有我想知道，那个戒指的主人是谁。”  
Tony移开了目光。  
戒指上不算秘密，答案是那连通心脏的位置纹上了一个⋯我私人的秘密。  
不敢得到也要坚守的，我心中所爱。  
“Mr.Parker，有些愿望是永远实现不了的。”Tony惨然一笑，“就算是小孩子也不能碰触的。”  
   “我讨厌你⋯”Peter咬住下唇，他已经没有耐心再和他打哑迷，“我真的很讨厌你⋯在你心里我永远都是小孩子，那你为什么说那样的话让我误会！”  
面对少年盈眶的泪水，Tony只能握紧拳头忍耐。  
“时间每过一分钟，我的生命就少60秒，距离死亡更近一步，为什么我不能和你在一起？！”  
    “冷静，kid，我需要你冷静下来。”  
我比你大三十多岁，我总会更早离开你，到时候你怎么办？  
    “冷静？你一直占据我的大脑，我怎么冷静！为什么在我心里扎根就撵不走了？明明你那么忙⋯”Peter被男人说着不要却无时不撩还不放手搞到崩溃，“你的责任感和你爱的世界，你做不完的实验和永远需要帮助的朋友们，你的心在哪里？说什么在我身上⋯”  
看着少年脸上浮现的决绝，疼痛从Tony的胸口蔓延到全身，他呼吸困难。  
“Kid⋯”别这样⋯别放弃我⋯  
“请分一点时间给我，把你自己从我心里带走！反正你永远都不需要我，拜托你放过我⋯让我过回普通人的生活行吗？”  
     “不行⋯”Tony缓缓低下头，忍着胸口抽痛走到他面前，“Kid，Peter，你都自己闯进来了，永远别指望我会放你离开！”  
   “咦？”这画风不对啊！刚刚发生什么事了？  
Tony摘下戒指，狠狠扔掉。  
Peter冲出去抓它，被男人一把抓住，粗暴地拽回来。  
    “你不是全世界最爱我的人吗？”Tony步步紧逼，直到Peter后背抵上墙，“我等着你拯救我于水火呢，Spider-Man。”  
    “你⋯你什么意思啊？”又在耍我玩？  
男人把手指送到他面前，“你要的真象。”  
他终于脱掉了最后的伪装，把幼稚的自己赤裸裸地袒呈在那个小孩子面前，再无保留。  
    “虽然我曾经来者不拒，但是⋯”男人的前臂横撑在Peter头上，让人无法抗拒的脸一再凑近，隔着手掌少年已然红炸。  
    “但是什么？”Peter手足无措，想移开视线，却被男人捉住下巴，对上明亮如星的眼睛。  
    “很明显我并不懂怎样去追求一个天真可爱，有阳光笑容和温暖灵魂的超级英雄，”男人啾了一口Peter的鼻尖，接着说，“只能感谢我还有足够的金钱可以帮助你做某些事，有头脑和身体可以为你升级装备，虽然我并不知道你还需要我为你做什么，你想从我这里得到什么。你知道，我的年龄足以做你父亲了。”  
    他⋯他说的⋯是什么意思？  
    “我⋯我是个超级英雄！”Peter结结巴巴地说。  
    “嗯哼～”男人笑起来。  
    “我拯救过银河系！”男孩红着脸憋出一句。  
    “愿闻其详。”男人抵上男孩的额头。  
    “如果不是上辈子拯救了银河系，怎么能有机会和你在一起？”Peter咬咬唇，勇敢地推开他爱到骨子里的男人，“我什么都不要，我只想呆在你身边陪伴你，直到你叫我走。”  
深吸一口气，Peter发现只要Tony靠太近，他就会专注于他的一举一动，甚至忘了呼吸。  
我到底是有多爱他啊？我想要他，疯狂地想要。  
     “出乎我意料，Peter，你可真会撩。”男人垂下两扇长睫，笑意轻浅却温柔，“谁能真正拒绝你？相信我，没有人舍得赶走你，即使那个人是Tony Stark。”  
    “⋯其实我想对您说句实话，”男孩抬起他亮晶晶的眼睛，诚肯地说，“你和无数美女们谈了那么多次感情，一次都没成功，所以⋯”  
   “所以⋯？”男人的唇一点点靠近。  
    “所以你这个人不适合谈恋爱！”Peter猛地推开他，捂着脸大声说。  
    “嗯哼～？”Tony皱眉双手抱胸，疑惑他想说什么。  
    “你只适合结婚。”Peter脖子都红了。  
话一出口，Peter既窘迫又松了口气，等了好久不见回应，他慢慢放下双手，心中忐忑。  
    “结婚？和谁？”Tony笑起来，忍不住想逗逗他的男孩。  
    “和⋯和我。”Peter耳朵红红，扁着嘴鼓起勇气直视对方，水雾缭绕的眼神让他可爱地像个天使。  
    “过来，来我这里。”男人满足地笑着张开双臂，“Mr.Parker，你真叫我吃惊。这话从哪里学来的？这可不是你的风格。”  
    “从⋯从网上。”Peter上前一步，“但是，但是我的确是这么想的。”  
    “所以这算求婚现场？”男人搂住他的细腰，  
    “我⋯”Peter胸口怦动，想到他都把自己的名字纹到手指上了，突然生出一股豪迈，“我想，我必须要对您负责。”  
    “I love you kid。”男人因他望着自己无名指发光的眼神，胸口被发酵的爱意填满。  
   “The love is real boss man。”男孩咧开嘴，甜美得让人无从招架。  
   “然后呢？”男人收紧了手臂。  
    “我想知道你手心的这些伤痕是怎么来的。”Peter吻了他掌中层叠的新旧伤口。  
    “你还挺细心的。”Tony亲吻了他红红的脸颊，“还不都是因为你⋯所以，我缺少的，你打算什么时候给我？”  
    “你不缺戒指，而我现在也没钱，”Peter已经管不住自己由内而外散发的幸福，“所以⋯所以我，现在⋯还你一个⋯爱人。”  
    红着脸红着脖子，脱掉制服的Spider-Man虽然害羞却并不缺乏勇气，他主动吻了Tony性感的唇。  
    “不应该是还我一个配偶吗？”男人捧住他的脸拉开距离，“写在结婚证书上的那种？”  
   “啊？！”  
“不是只适合结婚吗？”Tony追吻上去，“难道我理解错了？这不是求婚现场，你反悔了？”  
“不，我没有！你也不许反悔！”Peter急急解释，不想肚子饿得抗议了起来。  
男人爆出爽朗的大笑。  
男孩被不争气的肚子蒸熟了脸，好容易暧昧到可以进一步的气氛全然消散，他沮丧地低下头，暗自神伤。  
“走吧，先喂饱你，”男人拉起他往电梯方向走，“然后，我们有的是时间干点别的⋯你期待的事情。”  
Peter红了耳尖，乖巧地任他拉着手，从后面偷偷望男人优美的背影。  
Tony，有些事⋯我已经等不及了。


End file.
